Hogwarts
by It's Light Not Jogan
Summary: Kurt and Finn, true-bloods brothers, were on their way to Hogwarts. in the boat were two more kids - Mercedes and Blaine. HP and Glee. some characters are from CPcoulter's "Dalton" and one from the original Harry Potter. I'll upload more chapters ASAP.
1. Hogwarts For First

"That's it, I made it to Hogwarts," though both Finn and Kurt, on their way in the little boats. Two more kids were with them in the boat - a very nice black girl called Mercedes, which Kurt met on the Hogwarts Express and a boy with black curls and beautiful, brown eyes. The boats stopped in front of a giant castle, and a woman with light brown hair, that was tied back in a neat bun, and glasses perched on the tip of her nose said "I'll take them, Hagrid".

"Hello children, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. I will be escorting you all to the Great Hall to be sorted into the four Houses. As you hopefully already know, there are four different houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Very shortly, I will lead you into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of the Houses. Once you are sorted, there is no going back. There are no "redoes". You are sorted one time, and one time only. You will be in that House until the end of your Hogwarts career. Understand?" few kids nodded their heads, and she went inside.  
>"Hi, my name is Blaine."<br>"Kurt. Wait a minute; you were with us in the boat, right?"  
>"Kurt! Dad said that if we are not sure what to do, never talk to anybody who isn't one of the teachers, of course not to mudbloods."<br>"Finn, he's alright. He's not like that Rachel girl, that muggle that I don't know how she got the letter..." they continued to talk like that until Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder and showed him that McGonagall came out. All forty kids went inside, and McGonagall started to say:  
>"The sorting will begin. Abrams, Arthur." A kid with glasses in a wheel-chair went closer to the sorting hat, and after almost two minutes the sorting hat screamed "RAVENCLAW!"<br>"Anderson, Blaine."  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<br>"Berry, Rachel."  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<br>"Cohen-Chang, Tina."  
>"RAVENCLAW!"<br>"Chang, Michael."  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<br>"Evans, Sam."  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<br>"Fabray, Quinn." a blonde girl got closer, and Kurt saw Finn is staring at her - he thought he's falling in love.  
>"RAVENCLAW!"<br>"Hudson, Finn." Kurt saw his step-brother get the stool, nervous.  
>"GRYFFINDOR!" Kurt clapped harder and harder.<br>"Hummel, Kurt." Kurt was nervous as much as everyone else, but he sat on the stool and watched Finn praying for him to be a Gryffindor.  
>"GRYFFINDOR!" Kurt went on and sat in the middle of Blaine and Finn.<br>"Jones, Mercedes."  
>"GRYFFINDOR!" she came too and took the seat next to Blaine. The four Gryffindors were so glad, that Kurt decided to send an owl to his dad first thing on the morning.<br>"Larson-Armstrong, Julian." the 11-year old, brunette actor with brown eyes (the last thing he needed was something brown to wear, unfortunetly he did wore a brown T-shirt under his cloak) had sat on the stool and waited.  
>"RAVENCLAW!"<br>"Lopez, Santana."  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<br>"Pierce, Brittany."  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!"<br>"Potter, Lily." Blaine went crazy as he had heard Lily's name. Kurt tried to shut him up by saying it IS Lily, and that he'll see her so much and he'll get tired of it.  
>The sorting hat almost screamed as it said "<strong>ANOTHER WEASLEY! GET YOUR END ALREADY! YOU DON'T NEED ME TO KNOW YOU BELONG TO GRYFFINDOR!<strong>"  
>"Puckerman, Noah."<br>"GRYFFINDOR!"  
>"Seigerson, Derek."<br>"RAVENCLAW!"  
>"Van Kamp, Reed." A shorter-than-his-age, blonde-ginger, sweet boy sat on the stool, Blaine looked at him in a nothing-bad-will-happen-to-you look and after a moment the sorting hat fell on his eyes.<br>"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
>"Wright, John." both Kurt and Blaine saw the blonde kid whispering "Logan, not John. Nobody calls me John." and after he sat the hat covered his whole head.<br>"RAVENCLAW!" it was clear that _Logan_ (until they'll find out his name) and Julian were best friends, because after Logan sat in Ravenclaw's table he and Julian had started to talk and they were too excited to be together at the same house.

"Welcome, to a new year here in Hogwarts!" the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, started to talk. "Before we start to eat, I'd like to say a few words -like always, the forbidden forest is out of bounds. This is might be a warning to some of the older students." Kurt saw he's looking on twins that sat a few seats from him. "Let's the feast - begin!"  
>The golden plates in front of them filled with food. Finn was so excited that he grabbed himself two pounds of everything, and when he finished he took another plate ("is he always doing like that?" Blaine asked Kurt, and Kurt answered "yeah, it's too sad to admit that but yes. Our mom buy triple from anything we need, so Finn will be quite.").<br>"Hello first-years, our names are Ethan and Evan Brightman."  
>"Are you pure-bloods, mudbloods?"<br>"Half-bloods."  
>"Okay..."<br>"What make them fine, right Finn? And Blaine isn't fine because he's a mudblood. You know, I think he's pretty nice, and I think you should stop staring at Quinn! Stare Rachel!"  
>"Think what you want, I won't talk to mudbloods."<br>"Be careful of Peeves, he's a dumb - I think nearly-headless Nick is a misery because of him."  
>"Who's nearly-headless Nick? And why NEARLY headless?"<br>"To see him is to know him - nice to meet you new students, welcome to Gryffindor."  
>"Why do you talk to us?"<br>"Blaine, he's a ghost. Only a ghost. He won't do anything to you. HEY, NICK!"  
>"Any ghost except for Peeves. Oh, my dear boy, how are you?"<br>"Totally fine, Nick!"  
>"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."<br>"Call him Nearly-headless Nick, it's shorter." Finn had to get into the conversation in the wrong timing anytime…  
>"Alicia! I missed you! What's up with my favorite Quidditch player?"<br>"Quidditch?"  
>"I keep forget how less you know... Quidditch is a cool sport, on broomsticks. When we played, only me and Finn, I was the better side."<br>"Hey, you didn't want to play Quidditch!"  
>"I think I'll like that, if it's got less work than football..."<br>"What's football?"  
>"Hard to explain. I'll explain you guys in the dorm room." the four Gryffindors followed Emma Pillsbury, who was a perfect, and finally came to a picture of a fat lady in pink dress.<br>"Password?"  
>"Fortuna Major," the fat lady's picture moved and revealed a warm, crimson common-room.<br>"Okay guys, the boys dorms are up to the second floor and right, the girls - the exact to the left." Everyone left to their rooms, and the boys caught their beds - Kurt took the one that was close to the wall, and Blaine took the one next to him.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes? You said you'll bring the bottle..." Kurt and Blaine walked in the common room, waiting to Mercedes to come with a bottle. When she finally came, they started to play 'truth or dare'.<br>"Come on, Kurt, spin the bottle!"  
>"Okay... Blaine, not my fault, but - truth or dare?" the bottle stopped on Blaine, who started to stress about his mission.<br>"Dare?..."  
>"You dare... to kick Mrs. Norris' ass."<br>"Kurt, you're crazy!"  
>"Okay, tomorrow morning."<br>"Night guys, I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm in bed."  
>"Me too. Kurt - I won't kick her ass."<br>"Forget I said that! Blaine that was just a joke!" Kurt found Blaine getting ready to bed, so he decided to do that too - and they fell asleep five minutes later.


	2. In Love With

_Hey Shane,  
>What's up? I'm fine, I have crazy new friends - one of them is called Kurt and he's super-crazy! Yesterday, he asked me and Mercedes (another friend) to play truth-or-dare, and my mission was... to kick the janitor's cat, Mrs. Norris' ass! I really wanted to do that, but I might spend the rest of my life in here by cleaning trophies in his office... not nice.<br>In our sorting, I went to Gryffindor - the best house ever! I like to be in here, but I hate potions and transfiguration because of the teachers - the potions teacher is evil, and the transfiguration teacher is annoying, but she's my house head, and she's kind of... I don't want to say that word.  
>By the way, did you know that Julian Larson-Armstrong is a wizard? I didn't. It definitely surprised me and I can't tell you how odd it was. Add it the senator's son, John Logan Wright III, you'll get a real, exist love story...<br>That letter is short because I have homework in herbology and charms, and I want to have ten O's in my OWL exams...  
>Miss you all guys,<br>Blaine._

"whatcha doin'?"  
>"Kurt... it's a letter to my brother."<br>"Is he nice? And what do you have against or about this mudblood, Larson?"  
>"I think so; he has nothing against magic so... he's kind of cool. And it's pretty oblivious you've never watched TV so you'll never know."<br>"Ten O's in your OWL exams? You know you get those in fifth-year and that it's impossible..."  
>"Yeah, I know. Too bad nobody have perfect grades."<br>"Guys? What are you doing?"  
>"Nothing, Merc. Just a letter by Blaine."<br>"Really?"  
>"Did we ever lie to you?"<br>"In these weeks we know each other? No."  
>"We are on our way to make herbology homework, right Kurt?"<br>"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" their homework was to write a summary about Mandrakes and the using of their roots and leaves. After a few, they thought they might try to Gryffindor's Quidditch team (they were able because of Dumbledore).

* * *

><p>The triplet was out of the hospital wing, because Blaine had broken his hand.<br>"Guys, I think like something bad is just happening in your brains."  
>"No, only in mine."<br>"Kurt!"  
>"It's a joke – do you know what is it a joke?" after a boring flight class, Kurt and Blaine signed to the Quidditch tests – luckily, both of them passed.<br>"I think Reed is depressed…"  
>"So?"<br>"Reed is a friend; we won't leave him like that."  
>"Okay. It's your fault if he starts to talk and talk and talk and talk and…"<br>"Like you, no?"  
>"NO! Absolutely no!"<br>"Kurt…"  
>"What?"<br>"Hiya guys."  
>"What's wrong, Reed?"<br>"Is Shane fine?"  
>"Finer than Lionel Andres Messi."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, in a hundred percent sure."<br>"Okay, I might leave now. Bye."  
>"What was that?"<br>"Do you promise not to tell anybody that I told you guys that?"  
>"Yeah, I think we can…"<br>"Reed is in love with Shane. Since they actually met."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Never been so sure in something since that time Shane read to me 'Mathilda' and replaced Ms. Honey and the headmistress."  
>"Okay… what happened then?" that memory hit Blaine like a flashback:<p>

Blaine, a nine-years-old boy, had finished his day at school.  
>"You think you're sure about that?"<br>"Never been so sure in something, Reed. Never been."  
>"But you said your brother is there, and I don't know him. I don't know if he'll like me."<br>"Reed, why not? He's just like me, I mean – he likes the same thing we do, and he does everything that won't hurt us."  
>"But why is he at home?"<br>"I think fever or something…"  
>"Aw." They walked in Britain's hard rain, in middle of December, and finally got to Blaine's house. Blaine just shouted "HEY SHANE! GET DOWN AND OPEN THE DOOR, YE BIG- " he didn't finish his line and a taller version of Blaine opened the door. Blaine walked in, but Reed left outside with an 'O' mouth.<br>"Reed? Reed Van Kamp? If you're alive, walk inside and don't let this rain drop you like a leaf in middle October."  
>"W- What? Aw, I'm so sorry; I may just have a… daydream."<br>"Reed, oh Reed, what should I do with you?"  
>"I thing, dump me to the trashcan?"<br>"Only Karofsky do that, please."  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Does anybody want to drink or something?"

in the summer before Hogwarts, Blaine and Reed had a sleep-over while Shane had to do the class-night in the Anderson's household.  
>"And if he'll play in that spin the bottle and he'll must to kiss a girl and will fall in love and have a girlfriend and…"<br>"Reed, I might be the only one that know you have a crush on him. Now just shut up and look." The bottle Shane spinned landed on a girl called Miranda, and they kissed.  
>"Tell me when it's over."<br>"Reed, Shane is smarter than you think; he won't fall in love with a girl who just had her first dental bridge and earrings. Saying earrings from her best friend that made out with her last year."  
>"You must just being kidding."<br>"I'm not; Shane told me their substitute gave them medical marijuana that day and that Miranda and Kelly, that girl, tried. They made out in the middle of math class, right after they took this."  
>"OMG I don't think I'd like to kiss him after that."<br>"Reed, shut up- now!"

"You're not kidding. Don't you?"  
>"No, I'm telling the truth, all the truth and only the truth."<br>"Don't go to the high court ever again."  
>"I'll try not to."<br>"Okay." The day passed great, Prop. Longbottom, the herbology teacher, got them a bottle of Butterbeer from "the three broomsticks" and made them swear they won't show this to McGonagall (if does, she'll get mad and try to kill him), they sent a letter to Burt about their Quidditch tests, and about classes, when the curfew came and the Butterbeer finished, and after they finally went asleep, Kurt cried and swore himself that in the day Blaine will find out he's in love with him, Kurt will forget about him – once and forever.


End file.
